Australia's Team Guide
With a magnificent nature, the patriots grown up in the tournament’s host country!! A lot of star players appeared one after another, in the biggest tennis kingdom of the southern hemisphere. Being ranked 18th in the U17, they’re sweetly waiting for a moment to usurp the top. Australia’s Fundamental Data *Surface area: 7692024km² (20x of Japan) *Population: 24130000 *Capital: Canberra (Population: 3960000) *Language: English *Currency: Australian dollar Country Their greatest support is the crazy crowd! As the current host country, since the crowd was put to shame during the Grand Slam, they’ve all become the greatest supporter of the Australian players. During the match they sing in a great chorus the national anthem “Advance Australia Fair” and support the players from behind. The national anthem surrounds and overwhelms. It completely forces the opponent away! Team The brain behind the Academy’s elite and shadows! The international academy’s senior high schoolers are selected from middle schoolers. Self-dependency and independence are printed on the banner, but the tactics are done by a support member from the outside. They are expected to be the future of Australia’s tennis world, and there’s a lot of competition between the junior elite. Schedule *00:00-05:45 Sleeping *05:45-07:00 Running on the beach and then surfing *07:00-09:30 Breakfast at a cafe *09:30-12:00 Completing individual training menu *12:00-13:30 Lunch *13:30-17:45 Completing individual training menu in the format of a match *17:45-19:45 Dispersion and going to the beach *19:45-21:45 Having dinner while watching sunset *21:45-24:00 Private time 05:45-07:00 Running on the beach and then surfing - By training on the sand, they can develop flexible muscles. 07:00-09:30 Breakfast at a cafe - It’s common to finish with something light like cornflakes and cereal. 13:30-17:45 Completing individual training menu in the format of a match - In order to be able to deal with many kinds of opponents, a lot of time is spent on this practice. 19:45-21:45 Having dinner while watching sunset - The high schoolers spend a relaxing time while the middle schoolers play war on the beach. *'Captain:' Jean Fitzgerald (3HSER) *'Australian representative supporter:' Noah Dorgias. He single-handedly rules over the tactics of the Australian team. However, most of the players aren’t directly acquaintance. Training Noah-kun thinks of the training menus! When Dorgias-senpai became a 3rd year, his younger brother Noah-kun thought up the training menus and tactics! - Milky The tactics and training menus are transmission-ed by the older brother. The coaches involuntarily groan because of the detailed content. Uniform The whole garment is made from deluxe UV-resistant material. Because Australia has a lot of ultra violet rays, they made it to protect the players in the heat of high summer. It’s also somewhat of a protracted war, as they can play without undressing. The southern cross is shining in the night. On the right abdomen, the southern cross is made from fluorescent material. When playing at night, the constellation of the southern cross shines radiantly. It dries fast! It’s also okay for surfing. Even if you don’t expect the players to swim during a match, the uniform is manufactured to be super hydrophone. It was designed to absorb a lot of sweat during the match, and has a silky feel. *'J. J dorgias:' If it’s Noah’s strategies protecting us, even these small fries can guide Australia to the top!! Category:Fanbook Pages